Face in the Mirror
by Pyry Cole
Summary: Everyone else has someone special to care about. However, it seems that Duck has been left in the cold. Now they speed on their way to a mission, and there's no time to cope with his feelings about this. GreaseMonkey Parallel
1. Not So Alone

**Face In the Mirror**

Alpha-Centauri Chronicles Book 2

A Loonatics Unleashed Fan Fiction

By

Pyry Cole

This is a free Fan Fiction, if you've paid to read it, you're nuts. The Characters and world do not belong to me, and are used without the permission of their creators.

Chapter One: Not so alone

Duck sat at a small desk his hands running through the jet black feathers on the top of his head. The frustration on his face was evident, something many would associate to the "Game Over" screen on the handheld sitting on the table before him. However, his thoughts were elsewhere this time. He just sat there thinking about what he had seen this morning. This was a chore in itself, as he had to grit his teeth through the abhorrent sounds of Slam's snoring. The super-powered snores of the Tasmanian devil in the top bunk could probably wake Beethoven himself.

He decided to leave the room, taking advantage of the soundproofing in the halls and just sat in a corner near the stairs to the upper deck. Finally alone with his thoughts, Duck began to reflect on what had happened earlier. He didn't want to believe it, that those two were together now. But the more he thought, the more apparent it had become. They were the only ones who understood each-other. So there he sat, two more team-mates hooked up, making yet another happy couple. Now he was the only one who was alone.

Ace and Lexi were an item, things don't get much more obvious. Even Slam found a nice girl. In fact, she was pretty much the only thing other than food on his mind since they took off. But now, Tech and Rev. They really were quite a match, and even Duck knew that, but he didn't want to. They were both guys, which made things a bit uncomfortable for him. But that was minor compared to the fact that he now felt incredibly and undeniably alone. There was no way he was going to get much attention now.

"This is great, just great, everyone else gets shacked up, and I'm out in the cold, Despicable!" He thought to himself. Sadly he hadn't even his infatuation with Misty Breeze to keep his mind hopeful. He still remembers the sting of seeing the announcement on the television, "Weather girl Misty Breeze, to be wed to the Channel Eleven superstar, Tom Twister". Things didn't look well for the prospect of a relationship with anyone he knew. Most girls found him too self-centered, even the fact that he was a superhero wasn't enough to keep them interested for long. If that didn't make things bad enough, his seventeenth birthday was coming up in a few weeks, and he was certain that everyone would be too busy with each-other to remember him. He just sighed and curled up, pulling his knees closer to his chest and letting his head droop. Duck drifted off to sleep, dwelling on his thoughts. He started to resent them all, having someone to care for them, even, to love them.

He was stirred from his sleep by the sensation of movement. Duck had become slightly more aware as he continued to move, and could feel that he was being carried in a pair of arms. There was little else he could tell, but he was happy to have a little attention, and too tired to care. He could hear the door to his and slam's quarters opening, and was immediately disturbed by a thunderous torrent of snores. The young mallard still tried to feign sleep through the clamor.

The door was quickly shut, sealing off the abysmal sound, and a familiar voice said, "Yeesh! No wonda' he went ta sleep aught here… but sleepin' on da flo' ain't good fer 'im."

Ace carried the black feathered avian to his and Lexi's quarters. When the door popped open, a tired looking Lexi was sitting up in one of the beds, her tan-orange fur contrasting with the pink and baby blue pajamas she was wearing. She looked at Ace, and the tired duck in his arms.

"Huh" she began "what's going on ace?"

The gray furred bunny responded, "I went ta get some wata and found 'im sleepin on the flo'."

"Aww… isn't that cute? But why didn't you bring him in his own room?" Lexi responded

Ace's rebuttal was simple "If ya hoid slam ya'd understand." He said, tucking the "sleeping" mallard into his own bed.

Lexi took note of this and spoke, "But… where will you sleep Ace?"

He thought for a moment and answered, "would ya mind if you scooted ova' a little? y'know, if that'd be okay wit ya."

She was filled with happiness at this statement. They hadn't slept in the same bed since the incident almost two months ago. It was so nice to feel more warmth from him, because it seemed that since then he'd been colder to her, trying to pull away. She dismissed this as the "hero complex"; him worrying that their relationship would "endanger her" and, that as leader, he needed to be there for the rest of the team too.

Lexi eagerly made room for Ace on the bed, and he came over, situating himself beneath the covers with her. The two of them drifted off to sleep, cuddled together, apparently for the first time in a while. Duck eventually drifted out of consciousness. The thoughts in his head were made a little more pleasant by the fact that it seemed he might not be totally forgotten after all.

It's a rather short full chapter… and it's a bit emo, however, the upcoming chapters will be a bit better (I hope)


	2. Green Eyes

**Face In the Mirror**

Alpha-Centauri Chronicles Book 2

A Loonatics Unleashed Fan Fiction

By

Pyry Cole

Hopefully I won't disappoint… make sure to send suggestions, commentary, and reviews to me. I want to make sure that the character profiles feel right, and that the statements, and language flows properly, to be easy to understand and digest for my readers.

Chapter Two: Green-Eyes

Duck stirred slowly from his slumber, finding himself in Ace's bed. He was warmed by the fact that what happened last night was not a dream. They did still care, even if there wasn't much time for him. He slowly crept out from under the covers, taking note of the rabbits that were still snuggling, fast asleep on the other mattress. Once out of the room he wandered over to the small recreation room down the hall. It wasn't much, but it had a holo-vision, a few game consoles, and some recorded shows. There was only really room for a couple people, unless they were willing to be cramped, but at least there was something.

He started up a game of Mummy Ninja Moon Raiders Five, finally trying to get his thoughts back to normal. Duck busied himself trying to play through the side-story of the "tragic hero" character, Degaré. The story was little more than a bother to him, but it was necessary to unlock his own incarnation that the producers had written into the game.

Normally he'd skip through the story, paying little attention. However, he was looking for distractions from his mood. He pushed the start button, selecting the character and beginning the tale. The intro sequence began.

In a spine chilling and eerie voice, the game's narrator spoke. "Let us begin the tale." It paused a moment before continuing, "Chapter twelve, the tale of the lost soldier Degaré. It was a warm spring day in the settlement of Archanon. However, it was cold in the heart of one inhabitant. A brave warrior had fallen victim to a cold and bitter jealousy. This soul was surrounded by friends, yet so utterly alone." Duck sighed and said quietly to himself, "Oh brother, I know how that feels." Then he proceeded to focus his attention back on the game. "Degaré, was surrounded by love, but none of that love was meant for him. Instead he would watch his comrades fall in love, and leave him frozen. It was this cold jealousy, which would turn to hatred, sealing his fate as he…."

Duck turned off the game console, talking to himself again, "Okay… that was hitting just a bit too close to home for me."

He tried turning on the recorded shows, but after surfing through them he was rather disappointed. More than half of them were Spanish soap operas, and the rest of the shows were just plain uninteresting.

After being unable to find anything to do in the recreation room that suited his fancy, he decided to try doing whatever busy work he could think up. Unfortunately this didn't last long, as the young mallard could only find a few chores to occupy his mind. The ship was almost completely automated, so there wasn't much to do with running it. And on top of that, there weren't even many menial chores to do, like cleaning, and you really couldn't take out the garbage. Normally the thought of doing such things wouldn't even cross Duck's mind. However, he was willing to try anything to stop thinking about everyone else.

As soon as he was done with what little cleaning there was to do, by which time the others started to wake up, he wandered back into his quarters and picked up a small round mirror that was in the desk across from the bed and lay down on his mattress on the bottom bunk.

He began to talk to the reflection in the mirror. "Lookin' good, as usual. It's a wonder you haven't landed yourself a girlfriend yet."

This comment wasn't to say that he hadn't been with anyone yet. It was true, even beyond his ego, he was decently attractive, and the fame of being a Loonatic, had indeed meant that girls DID line up to go on a date with him. However, none of these dates ever ended well. Either the girls would quickly become disenchanted with the young heartthrob, due to his audacious personality. Or he would grow bored himself, many of the girls missing an exciting panache that he had sought. Whether the former or the latter, it was beginning to seem that there just wasn't anyone out there for him.

Duck continued, "Heck, I don't see what's so wrong! Even I'd date me! But what is it with these girls today? They've obviously grown immune to my… devilish good looks. I wonder what their problem is… because it's certainly not yours truly…"

"Well" he yawned, "I guess since things seem so _hopelessly_ boring here I'll take myself little nap." "Too bad you're the only one here that knows me." He said to the mirror, clenching it tightly as he readied himself for an early nap.

The mornings would continue to proceed this way for the rest of the journey, and the unsavory feelings began to tick at his mind. By the last day of the travels, Duck had started to lose his bearings. He would be permeated by loveless thoughts, his mind growing colder to itself. Without attention, or someone to validate him, the feelings turned inward.

On the last day, his lack of attention finally got to him. He was looking at himself in a standing mirror on the wall, he detested what he felt, and the emotions he saw on his own face. He tried to convince himself that he was stronger than that, that this sad image was untrue. Eventually he had become so angered at the portrayal of weakness in his face, a weakness he'd tried to hide all his life. He couldn't be weak, not if he was going to make it on his own, without his parents… he didn't need anyone. However, his reflection told him otherwise.

Unable to take it any longer, he lobbed an egg at mirror, trying to rid himself of such a despicable idea. Him? Weak? The glowing projectile impacted the mirror, causing a small explosion that rocked the room, making a hole that opened the room up to the hallway.

The mallard was snapped out of his former thoughts at the sight of a frightened roadrunner whose hand was pinned to the far wall, embedded in it a sizable piece of shrapnel. He blinked, staring wide eyed at the bird before him.

Duck quickly ran up to Rev, helping him to remove the piece of metal from his palm, apologizing. "Rev… Are you okay?! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to… Sorry, can ya forgive me?" He continued, looking at the bleeding gash in the roadrunner's hand, "This is bad. C'mon, let's go to the infirmary and get ya fixed up birdbrain."

He grabbed Rev by the wrist and started trying to lead him down the halls to the sickbay.

The roadrunner's reaction was less than helpful, "I-can't-believe-you-could-do-something-like-that-to-me!-Why-did-you-do-that?-and-what's-this-about-the-infirmary-I-don't-need  
-to-go-anywhere-it's-just-a-scratch-Duck.I-mean-come-on-does-it-really-look-that-serious,-but-you-know-that-DID-really hurt!-and-who-are-you-calling-birdbrain?-if-anyone-is-a-birdbrain-I'd-think-it's-you-for-blowing-a-hole-in-the-wall-in-a-space-ship-  
of-all-the-stupid-things-I-mean-this-was-REALLY-stuipid,-you-could've-doomed-us-all-but-I'll-forget-it-if-you-don't-make-me-go  
-I-really-hate-needles.-please-please-please-please-don't-make-me-go!" he protested, pulling back, trying to keep the duck from dragging him along.

Duck was quick to respond, "Look, I said I'm sorry, sheesh. But I'm not letting go until you get in that room!" he said, beginning to get annoyed at Rev's drama as he had to drag the bird down the halls, holding him tightly by the wrist.

It felt like a much longer trip than it should have been, probably because Rev was so adamant about resisting. For a few moments he could swear the roadrunner even tried to bite him.

"Aww-come-on-it's-not-that-bad-I-don't-need-stitches-really-I-mean-come-on-I-hate-needles-and-I-can't-stand-the-smell-of-  
places-like-that-its-almost-like-its-too-clean-besides-my-hand-will-be-fine-don't-make-me-go-I-really-don't-want-to-go!!!" Rev shouted, struggling with all his might as Duck tried to wrestle him into the door to the sick-bay.

Once Duck had finally forced Rev in there, he locked the door so it could only be opened from the outside. He then commented, "You're such a baby! If it was _ME_, well, _I_ wouldn't be making such a commotion about a few little stitches buster!"

He watched, to his mild entertainment, as Rev struggled to leave the room, pounding on the door, and trying everything he could think of to get out. This bit of silliness was short-lived as Tech soon came through the door and started to work on getting Rev to allow the coyote to administer treatment.

Duck stayed a little while to observe quietly, but eventually the other two got on his nerves. He knew they weren't, but some illogical part of him felt like they were flaunting their love right in his face.

He said snidely, "Get a room you two"

The retort was countered, by Tech, saying playfully, "Already got one thanks." Duck made his response "Okay that's it, I'm outta here." Soon after, he walked out of the room.

Duck wandered down the hall towards the stairs, slowly descending back to the hall that contained everyone's lodgings. He carefully treaded back to his and slam's quarters, stepping through the hole he had blown in the wall. He had certainly made a terrible mess. There were a few scraps of metal on the floor in the hall, as well as glass shards that littered the interior of the room.

He sat atop the bed and sighed. He's caused trouble before, but he never did anything like this. He felt even more terrible than before, but this time he couldn't lash out, restrained by the fear that he might hurt someone else. He lay down, staring at the bunk above his. And then his fingers fumbled across something on the bed. He picked it up.

The object he held before him was a simple card, reading, "Happy Birthday, a little something for you, and another something for someone you like. From Lexi and Ace." In the card was a tiny bag, with a pair of simple gem-less rings, one made of onyx, and another of pearl.

Everything about the card and the rings was simple. Nothing flashy, but the gesture got through to him. He was touched by the fact that the rabbits had once again paid some attention to him. Duck had been so occupied, that he forgot his own birthday. However, he wished they hadn't chosen such words, or even that gift. Though touching, they just reminded him how alone he was. He put both of them on his left ring finger, and sighed. That being done, he went to sleep for the last time before they would land.


	3. The Landing

**Face In the Mirror**

Alpha-Centauri Chronicles Book 2

A Loonatics Unleashed Fan Fiction

By

Pyry Cole

Yet another installment of Book 2

Please inform me if there's anything that does not sound right. Also, feel free to give your general input on any matter within the story, including both formatting and actual story content.

Chapter Three: The landing

* * *

Duck prepared himself as the ship was about to land. He didn't quite like the fit of the space suits Tech had designed for the team. They were based on the nano-powered armor that they had used to defeat Sypher. Sure. The stuff looked sleek, and complemented his figure well, but it felt so bulky and heavy.

His feelings were hardly in play by now, because this time, he was ready for business. He looked over himself in the reflective walls of the somewhat confining airlock. As far as he could tell, his suit was on right, with no imperfections that he noticed. But something didn't feel quite right.

Suddenly the black-feathered hero was bumped from behind. Duck had forgotten that the rest of the team was in the tightly spaced corridor with him. He began to turn, speaking his mind. "Hey! Whats the big…!" He stopped as Lexi forced him to turn back around.

"Hold still" she said, "Something came loose here. Let me take care of it."

He could feel her hands pushing on his back, fumbling to reattach whatever wasn't working on his suit. Within moments he heard a click followed by a quiet hissing noise as he felt the suit tighten around his body, hugging it firmly, as it should have been.

Duck hadn't a clue why it was always the bunnies that seemed to remember him. But whatever the reason, it did help warm him up from time to time. He put his helmet on and waited for the others. There soon came a loud hiss as the air in the ship was exchanged for whatever kinds of gasses there were on the other side in the alien docking bay. With a the sound of a clash of metal on metal, the heavy locks that held the airlock door in place slid open, echoing throughout the ship. The door slowly started to release, revealing the scenery of the gigantic docking complex, inch by inch.

Once Duck could get a good look, even he was impressed. The area was easily several times larger than the World-Dome, and it was filled with all kinds of stuff. Off in the distance he could swear he saw the tour ship of the Lobrachian basher-ball team. It always felt like a burn to him, and many Acmetropolis citizens, that so many extraterrestrials were able to visit the planet, but they would never share their space travel secrets.

He could care less how the stuff worked, but he didn't like that there were all these cool places the aliens would talk about, but he could never be able to visit them. The aliens said that learning about the technology was considered a "galactic right of passage" or some such garbage.

He started walking down the stairs closely tailing the other Loonatics. Once he was finished being awed by the huge structure they were in, he looked down to see a pair of lizard-men. They had shiny scales, and each had a mane of feathers that ran from the tops of their heads to the tips of their tails.

One was taller than the other, about five and a half feet, while the other was about Duck's height, about four ten. The taller was covered in white scales, with a glossy sheen similar to fine marble, and his feathery mane was a bluish green, almost teal.

The shorter of the two was a bit of a contrast, covered in ebony scales, shining like obsidian. His feathers were a deep violet, though his eyes were the same as the other, slit like pupils, surrounded by a yellow-green iris.

They were both dressed in some sort of odd uniform. It was like a blue lab-coat with silver accents running down the sides of the arms, as well as down the opening in the front. The leggings to their outfits were similar to human business attire, but with the same blue and silver pattern, and they were split down the front from the knee down of either leg. The tall one was holding a small silver box.

As they continued down the stairs, Tech had been analyzing the atmosphere in the area. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, he had deemed the air breathable. Upon hearing this, the team removed their helmets, figuring it would be more polite to show their faces.

The shorter of the two lizard-men approached them swiftly, running up to Ace as a flash of shining black scales. The creature tackled the unsuspecting bunny to the floor, and then, forced his lips upon him, kissing deeply and forcefully. Ace had been surprised, and frightened out of his wits, uncertain of what to do, he had pushed the lizard off of himself, and wiped his lips on his hand.

Duck couldn't believe his eyes. This was one of the silliest things he'd seen in a very long while. Ace was completely grossed out, while Duck and the other Loonatics had been caught in a fit of giggles.

After that point, the mallard hadn't paid much attention to any of the other occurrences. There was a short conversation with something about the lizard apologizing, and something about killing, or business greetings, or something. He hadn't quite caught much of it. There was a long and boring conversation that followed, which seemed to be about the origins of … well… everything.

Somewhere in there were introductions as well. The short black one was named Sodok, and the tall one Krussk, some… admonitor… whatever that was. There was some shiny little robot orb doing all the talking for them, and really, the way it kept dragging on, things couldn't get more boring.

Apparently the lizards were some sort of strange technophiles. They were all fused with some kind of cyber thingies in their heads, linking them to robots. Duck once again had not paid attention to the conversations occurring around him. What he did catch led him to the assumption that Tech was probably fascinated with the stuff, likely hanging on every word.

Eventually, after a conversation that spanned what felt like a decade, Ace, Lexi, Slam, and himself, were told to follow this "Krussk" guy. Krussk was taking them to the Pholdarian planetary shuttles when he suddenly stopped.

Duck was quick to respond to this, though the others wish he wasn't, "Hey! What's the deal uh… Crusty was it? Why did we stop?!"

The Pholdarian lizard-man simply sighed, obviously able to understand what the loudmouthed mallard had said, including the inability to remember his name. He just opened the box and silently instructed them each to take one of the four plastic cards that were inside.

Ace was the first to comply, picking up the small card. It was a bit heavier than it looked, and after he held it for a few moments it started to react. The card emitted a bright flash, and gave him a small prick on the finger simultaneously. This took the rabbit by complete surprise, causing him to almost drop it. Suddenly, on the front of the card his picture appeared in a small box, and his medical information scrolled across the surface in various languages.

Each of the others, now knowing what to expect picked up a card, causing a series of bright flashes. All of the cards were now crawling with information, from blood type, to genetic base chemicals and number of chromosomes, even to possible hereditary conditions. The cards were obviously linked to the Pholdarian computer networks, as they reflected in English as well as a number of unknown languages with unknown symbols.

"Take good care of theeesssss" Krussk hissed, in a high voice that reminded them of many snake-villain stereotypes that were common in cartoons, leaving the group stunned.

"Say what?? You can talk?!" Duck responded, being the first to regain his composure.

Krussk sighed, "Of coorss I can talk. The only differensss is now I can ssspeak in YOUR language."

"But… how? Just a little while ago you didn't seem to know much anything about our language." Lexi pointed

"That" the lizard began "Is thanks to Sodok's translation matrix…"

"Transma-who?" Duck asked, in his usual oblivious manner.

Krussk slapped his head, "You know… that little floating robot that was with Sssodok. The one that wasss transslating… You really weren't paying attention were you? Though mine iss gone, Ssodok'ss uploaded all the data on your language from the Pholdar computer network into my brain…. Sssybernetic implantss… doess any of thiss ring a bell?!"

They stood still for a moment, blinking, and let out a collective "Ah."

Indeed, when thinking back on it, even Duck realized what went on in that last conversation. These strange lizard-men were totally dependant on technology in every aspect. They all had some kind of brain implants or something that let them download stuff into their heads.

Krussk began to depart for some sort of elevator. Looking over his shoulder, he beckoned the Loonatics to follow.

No words were exchanged as the group entered the elevator. The ascent seemed to take forever as strobes of light passed through the rounded, transparent walls of the lift. There must have been dozens, maybe even hundreds of levels to the shipyard. Its sheer immensity was hard to comprehend from within.

At last the lift was slowing. The floors continued to pass by ever slower, eventually grinding to a halt at a much smaller docking bay than the first. Contained within was a small shuttle that was not much larger than the team's older jet. The team wasted little time following Krussk into the craft. Once it was sealed, the shuttle departed for the nearby planet of Pholdar.

* * *

I got too lazy to indent... live with it ;P 


End file.
